TimeTravel
by andrew 200
Summary: voldemorT dies no horcruxes harry goes back to 1975 and starts going out with his mum but he doesnt know that


"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl ... stand aside NOW!"

""Not Harry, please no take me, kill me instead!"

A tall snake-like man and an ubelievibly gorgeous girl with bright sea green eyes and beutiful red hair were arguing in a nursery, a baby boy in a crib right in front of them. The snake man was wareing a dark robe with green piping around the neck and the girl was waring a tattered night gown.

The man walked towards the girl grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room, her head audibly cracking off of the wall. The man pointed a stick at the baby.

A man with jet black hair was sanding in the door way a simmeler stick pointed at the snake man.

"STUPIFY!" He shouted

A red light shot out of the stick and hit the man right on the back of the head he fell forwards and hit his neck off of the corner of the crib with a CRACK he was dead.

**NINE YEAES LATER**

Lily Balck woke with a start sweat covering her face, panting.

"Are you OK Lily?" Her husband sirius asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUM,DAD,UNCLE MOONY! HELP!" They heard Harry Shout.

Lily and Sirius sot up like there was no tomorrow and ran out of the room Moony catching up with them in all burst into Harry's room to see him curled up in a ball, with some one they all knew very well, looming over him, wand pointed at his face.

"Peter you so much as move an inch i'll blow you into smitherines," Sirius said thretiningly

Peter gasped, then turned around, and pointed his wand at lily the killing curse on the edge of his tounge "AVADA KERDA-OFFF!"

Harry had rugby tackled Peter to the ground, and was now kicking the crap out of him.

SMACK SMACK SMACK each punch was to a different place of the body, head then face then chest. Sirius came forward and restrained him while Lily flooed the aurors and Moony pinned Peter to the ground.

"Harry calm down"Sirius said soothingly Harry relaxed but was still cautious the man pinned down by his uncle had killed his real dad and he was going to pay.

"My master will return"Peter said to Harry

"Fuck you"

Chapter 1

"Good morning class," Harry said as he walked into the DADA classroom

A few 'morning sir's were heard throughout the class

"Today we will be learning about any one tell me anything about them"

A 1st year girl put her hand up "Basilisks are the king of snakes no one knows what they look like though because if you look it in the eye it kills you,"

"Correct five points to Slytherin"

The door opened and professer McGonagle stepped through "professer Potter cn i talk to you for a moment?" she asked

"Yes of course" he replied and walked out of the door with her.

"Mr Potter if I am correct you and miss Delacour are in a relashionship,yes?"

"yes me and Gabrielle are dating,"

"Well I need two people who are dating to do a rituel that sends them both back in time,"

"So you want us to do it?"

"No,"

"What,"

"I want you to do it gabrielle is too weak, someone is doing a simmiler rituel and is going to start dating you know this person so do i have permission to obliviate you?"

"Yes,"

"OBLIVIATE now, are you ready to meet her?"

"Yup"

There was a blinding flash and then there was a girl standing was tall but not as tall as harry who was close to six foot,She had gorgeous red hair,bright green eyes and had the most beautiful face Harry had ever seen.

"Hi, Im Lily, Lily Evans..." lily said

"Hi, im Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied

"OK you two go off and get better aquinted," McGonnagle

"Professer who's going to take my class?" Harry asked

"Professer Snape,"

"Right can you tell him were starting Basilisks?"

"Yes ill do that right now!"

"Thanks"

Harry and lily walked down the transfiguration corridor in a comefortable silence just enjoying the moment "So Harry?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Tell me something about yourself,"

**SO THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER DONT KNOW IF ITS GOOD OR BAD SO PLZ TELL ME **

**CHEERS FOR READING**


End file.
